goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
HA Buddy Hats
Hattie says, 'Hello there, we stock anything that goes on top of the head (beside hair); ''hats, flower crowns, halos, ears, horns, and little pets.' '' The HA Buddy Hatsshop is run by Hattie, and is located in the Shopping District. Here, you can buy hats for your HA buddy. The shop was one of seven added to the site on the 7th of May, 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36375. The shop refreshes every 10 minutes. An AD of Hattie, designed by user MightbeMagic, was added to the site on April 24th 2017http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/36085, and can be purchased from the Diamond Dust store. Normal Hat Stock item_481.gif|Hair Bow 1 item_486.gif|Hair Bow 2 item_508.gif|Hair Bow 3 item_510.gif|Cat Ears 1 item_509.gif|Cat Ears 2 Cat_Ears_3.gif|Cat Ears 3 Cat_Ears_4.gif|Cat Ears 4 Cat_Ears_5.gif|Cat Ears 5 Cat_Ears_6.gif|Cat Ears 6 Cat_Ears_7.gif|Cat Ears 7 Cat_Ears_8.gif|Cat Ears 8 Cat_Ears_9.gif|Cat Ears 9 item_604.gif|Unicorn Horn 1 item_605.gif|Unicorn Horn 2 item_605.gif|Unicorn Horn 3 item_608.gif|Deer Ears 1 item_610.gif|Deer Ears 2 item_609.gif|Deer Ears 3 item_611.gif|Deer Ears 4 item_612.gif|Deer Ears 5 item_613.gif|Deer Ears 6 item_614.gif|Deer Ears 7 item_682.gif|Curved Horns item_683.gif|Large Horns item_684.gif|Spike Horns Red_Rose.gif|Red Rose Clip White_Rose.gif|White Rose Clip Black_Rose.gif|Black Rose Clip Blue_Bunny_Ears.gif|Blue Bunny Ears Green_Bunny_Ears.gif|Green Bunny Ears Pink_Bunny_Ears.gif|Pink Bunny Ears Violet_Bunny_Ears.gif|Violet Bunny Ears Yellow_Bunny_Ears.gif|Yellow Bunny Ears Koala_Bow.gif|Koala Bow Koala_Ears.gif|Koala Ears Baby_Goat_Hat.gif|Baby Goat Hat Mini_Wings.gif|Mini Wings Black_Goat_Ears.gif|Black Goat Ears Blue_Goat_Ears.gif|Blue Goat Ears Gold_Goat_Ears.gif|Black Goat Ears Gray_Goat_Ears.gif|Gray Goat Ears GrenGoatEars.gif|Green Goat Ears Purple_Goat_Ears.gif|Purple Goat Ears Red_Goat_Ears.gif|Red Goat Ears Lil_Black_Horns.gif|Lil Black Horns Lil_Brown_Horns.gif|Lil Brown Horns Lil_Gold_Horns.gif|Lil Gold Horns Lil_Green_Horns.gif|Lil Green Horns Lil_Orange_Horns.gif|Lil Orange Horns Lil_Pink_Horns.gif|Lil Pink Horns Lil_Purple_Horns.gif|Lil Purple Horns Lil_Red_Horns.gif|Lil Red Horns Lil_Teal_Horns.gif|Lil Teal Horns Lil_White_Horns.gif|Lil White Horns Bat_Ears.gif|Bat Ears Fox_Ears.gif|Fox Ears Wolf_Ears_1.gif|Wolf Ears 1 Wolf_Ears_2.gif|Wolf Ears 2 Wolf_Ears_3.gif|Wolf Ears 3 Kitty_Hat.gif|Kitty Hat Phantom_Crown.gif|Phantom Crown Pointed_Hat.gif|Pointed Hat Top_Hat.gif|Top Hat Chick_Hat.gif|Chick Hat Pink_Flower_Crown.gif|Pink Flower Crown Blue_Flower_Crown.gif|Blue Flower Crown Lilac_Flower_Crown.gif|Lilac Flower Crown Orange_Flower_Crown.gif|Orange Flower Crown Red_Flower_Crown.gif|Red Flower Crown Tropical_Flower_Crown.gif|Tropical Flower Crown White_Flower_Crown.gif|White Flower Crown Wedding_Veil_(1).gif|Wedding Veil Black_Reindeer_Ears.gif|Black Reindeer Ears Brown_Reindeer_Ears.gif|Brown Reindeer Ears Gray_Reindeer_Ears.gif|Gray Reindeer Ears Green_Reindeer_Ears.gif|Green Reindeer Ears Teal_Reindeer_Ears.gif|Teal Reindeer Ears Black_Rabbit_Ears.gif|Black Rabbit Ears Tan_Rabbit Ears.gif|Tan Rabbit Ears Two_Tone_Rabbit_Ears.gif|Two Tone Rabbit Ears White_Rabbit_Ears.gif|White Rabbit Ears Yellow_Rabbit_Ears.gif|Yellow Rabbit Ears Bday_Hat.gif|Bday Hat GoldKingCrown.gif|Gold King Crown SilverCrown.gif|Silver Crown SugarStarCrown.gif|Sugar Star Crown FlourCrown.gif|Flour Crown FlutterClips.gif|Flutter Clips YellowFlutterClips.gif|Yellow Flutter Clips OrangeFlutterClips.gif|Orange Flutter Clips GreenFlutterClips.gif|Flutter Clips BlueFlutterClips.gif|Flutter Clips AD based Hat Stock Hats that were not added in an update are usually items based on existing ADs. item_607.gif|Pink Butterfly Aquarius_Stars.gif|Aquarius Stars Pisces_Shells.gif|Pisces Shells Aries_Horn.gif|Aries Horn Aries_Circlet.gif|Aries Circlet Taurus_Horns.gif|Taurus Horns Leo_Ears.gif|Leo Ears Holy_Leaf.gif|Holly Leaf Capricorn_Horns.gif|Capricorn Horns Party_Hat.gif|Party Hat Bee_Head_Bopper.gif|Bee Head Bopper Orange_Carnation.gif|Orange Carnation Healing_Horn.gif|Healing Horn Partytime_Hat.gif|Partytime Hat Partytime_Ears.gif|Partytime Ears Luna_Moth_Antennae.gif|Luna Moth Antennae Jestling_Hat.gif|Jestling Hat Daisy_Crown.gif|Daisy Crown Daisy_Lace.gif|Daisy Lace Valkyrie_Band.gif|Valkyrie_Band Shortcake_Ears.gif|Shortcake Ears Chef_Hat.gif|Chef Hat Bard_Hat.gif|Bard Hat ShellHorns.gif|Shell Horns Rapunzel_Tiara.gif|Rapunzel Tiara Kite_Flier_Ears.gif|Kite Flier Ears Kite_Flier_Horns.gif|Kite Flier Horns The_Magician_Headpiece.gif|The Magician Headpiece LoversEars.gif|Lovers Ears LoversMiniWings.gif|Lovers Mini Wings ChariotCrown.gif|Chariot Crown BlueAllStarHat.gif|Blue All Star Hat PinkAllStarHat.gif|Pink All Star Hat YellowAllStarHat.gif|Yellow All Star Hat Temperance_circlet.gif|Temperance Circlet MercuryWings.gif|Mercury Wings BlackMercuryWings.gif|Black Mercury Wings WhiteMercuryWings.gif|White Mercury Wings WorldCardFlowers.gif|World Card Flowers DevilCardHorns.gif|Devil Card Horns MoonCardHat.gif|Moon Card Hat SunCardCrown.gif|Sun Card Crown WorldCardFlowers.gif|World Card Flowers SpikeCrown.gif|Spike Crown SmallCuteCrown.gif|Small Cute Crown PeachBlossomCrown.gif|Peach Blossom Crown VenusEars.gif|Venus Ears VenusHorns.gif|Venus Horns AlienBopper.gif|Alien Bopper JupiterEars.gif|Jupiter Ears JupiterHelm.gif|Jupiter Helm NeptuneHorns.gif|Neptune Horns PlutoHorns.gif|Pluto Horns SpaceHelmet.gif|Space Helmet AuroraHorns.gif|Aurora Horns CavelingHorns.gif|Caveling Horns GentInBlueHat.gif|Gent In Blue Hat PrimadonnaHeadband.gif|Primadonna Head IndependentHat.gif|Independent Hat GloomClip.gif|Gloom Clip RedRadicalHat.gif|Red Radical Hat BlueRadicalHat.gif|Blue Radical Hat YellowRadicalHat.gif|Yellow Radical Hat GreenRadicalHat.gif|Green Radical Hat 90sKidHat.gif|90s Kid Hat 90sKidClips.gif|90s Kid Clips References Category:Shop